Lion Guard: An Unwanted Roar
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Kion lets out a dangerous roar to Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, but they jump out of the way... And he injures one of his friends in the process. He blames himself. Then, he starts to see Scar instead of Mufasa. Is he really like Scar? Inspired of TC-96's photo "Hello Kion" On deviantart. You should check it out before you read the story, it'll make more scene.


**Hello everybody! This story is inspired by TC** _ **-**_ **96's picture labeled "Hello Kion."**

 **art/Hello-Kion-585904706**

 **I'm going to try my best to keep them in character the best that I can. It's going to be as close to the series as possible, but with some "dark moments" 'cause I'm that kind of person. Again, I don't know much about the characters to know their personalities even though I've seen Return Of The Roar, Rise Of Makuu, Never Judge A Hyena By Its Spots and Bunga The Wise, I just haven't gotten onto their complete character yet. If their out of character, I apologize in advance.**

 **Alright, TC** _ **-**_ **96's theory was what if Kion accidentally hurt someone while he used the roar? And then the idea hit me like a tornado! Pictures are worth a thousand words, right? Well, this time a story is worth a beautiful picture by a brilliant artist. {I love you work, TC** _ **-**_ **96.}**

 **I own Vetti and Lana, this happens before rage of the fire, so my other OC's aren't there yet. I do not own Lion Guard/ Lion King, Disney owns Lion Guard/ Lion King and TC-96 owns her picture. }**

 **Now, I'm sure that you're all eager to read, so let's roll out! {Yes, a Transformers reference.}**

 **/Kion's P.O.V/**

"Hyenas! I told you that you shouldn't come back here!" I growled, angrily. I was a bit on edge since Kiara and I had just had a quarrel on who has the better role in the Pride Lands. Kiara, destined to be Queen or me, Kion, who protects the Pride Lands with my life, along with Bunga, The Bravest, Fuli, The Fastest, Beshte, The Strongest, Lana, The Kindest And Our Motivator and Ono, The Keenest Of Sight.

"Really? I don't think that I remember that." Janja, leader of the hyenas growled at us and I snarled, showing teeth, in case a fight was going to be played out.

"Well, I do remember because I threw your evil majordomo feather-neck to the ground!" Ono yelled, getting in Janja's face, but not close enough that he'd eat Ono in one bite.

"Well, I wonder why we're still here, fellas, it seems that Kion is too afraid to chase us off. It seems that Kion isn't worthy of his title of The Lion Guard." Janja taunted and I growled. Not thinking about it, I was about to roar.

" _ **KION! WAIT!"**_ Lana yelled, but I didn't until it was too late. I had already unleashed the roar.

" _ **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**_

Janja, Cheezi and Chungu had jumped upon some nearby rocks that made them avoid the roar altogether.

"Well, look at that, boys. Thanks to that powerful roar of his, he's injured his Keenest Of Sight. That's just wonderful, isn't it?" He asked, laughing as he ran off with his two goons and I snarled.

"Kion?" Lana asked and I looked over at her and Ono, she was a medic on the field in case somebody got hurt and Rafiki wasn't available. Ono couldn't get up. His wing was in an unbendable position, looked broken to me, it looked like he had blood on his wings and on his legs and feathers as well.

 _What have I done?_

"Kion, what did you do?!" Fuli yelled, clearly angered by the whole situation.

"Take it easy, Fuli." Beshte tried to calm down the temperamental cheetah.

"Yeah, Kion didn't mean to hurt Ono, he's just mad at Janja and it didn't help that he had a fight with Kiara!" Bunga tried to convince her, but that just got her angrier.

"Oh, so you had a fight with your sister? And that made you take it out on Ono?" She asked and I was taken aback.

"No! Of course not! Why would I d—" I tried to say, but she wouldn't listen.

"I don't want to hear it Kion. You know, you are turning out just like Scar." She told me and my heart sank.

Scar? The most horrible and evil lion that I've ever known? And I'm like him? No! Impossible!

I ran. I didn't care where, I just couldn't be there right now. The pain was getting to me!

" _Hyenas! I told you that you shouldn't come back here!"_

" _Well, I wonder why we're still here, fellas, it seems that Kion is too afraid to chase us off. It seems that Kion isn't worthy of his title of The Lion Guard."_

" _ **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**_

" **KION! WAIT!"**

" _You are turning out just like Scar."_

 _ **Scar.**_

 _ **Scar.**_

 _ **Scar.**_

 _ **Scar.**_

I can't be Scar, can I? no, I have my Father's looks with a bit of my mom in me… I do have the gift of the roar though, just like Scar did. What if I am like him?

"Hello… Kion." Somebody said, strangely. I looked over next to me and backed up about ten steps….. It was my great-uncle-Scar.

 **Ok, before anyone says that Scar should be in the sky like Mufasa, it's going to be a little different. How? Well, your going to have to wait and find out:-)**


End file.
